


Lost

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental wetting, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: The gang gets lost in a palace. Akira suffers.





	Lost

“Shit,” Akira hisses under of his breath.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves filters in behind him. Ann places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes sympathetically.

“Rough break,” Futaba says, and Yusuke makes a noise of agreement.

“It’s a safe room,” Morganna says, “isn’t that what we were looking for?”

Ryuji shakes his head.

“We were looking for a bathroom,” Yusuke informs. “It’s a place where humans urinate.”

“Huh,” Morganna says.

“Guess you wouldn’t know that, being a cat and using the litter box and all,” Ryuji comments, and Morganna puffs up the same way he always does when someone calls him a cat.

Akira whimpers, and Ann rubs his back, stopping Morganna from making a come back. Futaba flops down in one of the chairs, and pulls out a map of the palace. Ryuji looks over her shoulder.

“You just focus on holding it,” Makoto instructs. “Your girlfriend will find a bathroom for you.”

Akira nods and grabs at himself. Now that they aren’t running around the palace, all Akira can focus on is the incessant pressure in his bladder. He breathes shallowly, fearing that if he breathes too deeply it’ll all be over.

“Is that one?” Ruji asks, pointing at something on the map.

Futaba shakes her head.

“Wouldn’t work. All the security is in this room here,” she says, pointing at something else. “I don’t think Akira would make it through all those fights.”

The group glances over at Makoto, Ann and Akira in the corner.

“Probably not,” Ryuji agrees.

Skira blushes and Ann looks at her girlfriend worriedly.

“Is there anything else we can do?” she asks, and Makoto shrugs.

“Not really.”

Futaba and Ryuji look back at the maps. There’s too many unknowns, and too many rooms that would mean fighting.

Ann stays at Akira’s side the whole time, rubbing his back. Makoto sticks to Ann’s side, holding her other hand and teasing her lightly about being an empath.

Akira struggles all the while against the pressure in his bladder. The pressure feels unbearable, eventually all his efforts give.

The room quiets when the dam breaks, and Akira hides his face in his hands. The splattering is the only sound in the room for the next minute, then Futaba is up and out of her seat.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs, and Yusuke agrees from across the room, “We can come back and finish this later. We still have time.”

She gently pulls Akira’s hands from his face and wipes away the embarrassed tears from his cheeks. Ann squeezes his shoulder encouragingly. Akira nods, and Futaba kisses his forehead.

“C’mon,” she says, “let’s go get you cleaned up.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
